Selarm 2: The Battle
The Start. I am back at the Minecraft server. Where those weird things happened. Selarm. The black person. He may get back at any second. I know he is going to be mad, but I am able to beat him. I will come back when it will happen. ''' * Everything starting again. ' '''Selarm is back again. He is shouting and spitting his words.' Selarm: YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE Me: Oh really? I will beat your ass again! Selarm: COME HERE! Selarm hitted me with his hand and it took half of my health. Me: That is impossible! Taking half health! That is cheating! Selarm: I DON'T CARE. NOW DIE! Selarm hitted me again and I died. Respawning again I saw Selarm took all my items. I had to do something. I grabbed a bow with a long arrow and shot him. He died. ''' '''Me: This is a strong arrow. Grabbing all my items back, Selarm was behind me. I hitted him with a sword right in his creepy smile. Selarm: FUCK, THAT HURT Me: Nobody cares, freak Selarm: You want to die, or live? Me: Die Selarm: Hmm, you are clever at this Me: What, you think I am a dumb idiot? Selarm: Well, yeah? Me: You are terribly wrong Selarm: I am not Me: You can die by thi-''' '''A white figure appears behind me. Mrales: So? You are alone? Me: The hell are you? Mrales: I am your disturbance! Selarm stabbed in my head with a sword. Me: I hate you disturbance. As I''' die. I clicked respawn again. And secretly tried to punch him, but I failed. He was quick enough. He cutted of my legs.' '''Selarm: Oh you are so dumb!' Mrales: Or is he? Selarm turns around at the white figure. Selarm: Who the hell are you? Mrales: I am your name reversed, also as a disturbance Selarm: Oh. So you are going to disturb me too? Or just disturb him? Mrales: I will disturb you both. As I was crawling I was able to grab Selarm and throw him at Mrales. Selarm getting thrown on the ground, falled on Mrales. They both kissed. Me: Gays... Selarm: WHAT?! IT IS YOUR FAULT! Me: If you are tough enough then kill him. Selarm: OK Selarm started punching Mrales and Mrales died. Selarm: HAPPY NOW? Me: Idiot. You killed the wrong person. Selarm looks down. Selarm: It's a villager... Mrales: Selarm is a loser! Selarm jumps at Mrales and kills Mrales. I drank a potion and recovered my legs. I grabbed the sword and attacked Selarm. I didn't miss it. The sword got aimed in Selarms heart. Selarm: Guess it is the end for me.. Villagers comed and saw that Selarm killed their friend. They started attacking Selarm and teared every Selarm's body parts. Sandish like colored blood came out of Selarm. ''' * The end? '''It 'can't be the end yet. He will still come back. He always does, but lets be happy without him. ' Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Entities Category:Dramapasta Category:Fantasy